


Love hurts sometimes

by stxrmix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst/Hurt, Cheating, Drugs, Kenma has long hair, M/M, Sadness, Smut, Smut/Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmix/pseuds/stxrmix
Summary: Sometimes love doesn't work the way you want it to. Kuroo and Kenma find that out the hard way after a volleyball practice match neither of them will ever forget.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Wattpad (WinterCherry9) so you can go and read ahead. This is my first time writing a chapter-based work on this website so please bear with me. I will be posting some of the story here once every week.

As volleyballs hit the floor the first set was over. Kuroo blocked one of Bokuto's well-known spikes. "Ah, man really Kuroo bro!?" Bokuto complained crossing one of his arms. Kenma honestly didn't know why Bokuto was so upset, He just got blocked it's not a big deal. Kuroo laughed like a hyena and looked at his friend from the other side of the net "Yes really bRo i just shut down one of your spikes. Deal with it." he said walking to Bokutos side. Kenma looked at his boyfriend and sighed "Kuro don't tempt him..." He said looking up at him. Kuroo laughed and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. "It's not my fault he is fun to tease." Kuroo said putting his face in Kenmas neck trying to put a hickey there. "hands-off we are in the middle of a game..." Kenma said pushing Kuroo away and rubbed his neck. "Later ok?" Kenma said getting into position. Kuroo smirked and nodded going to his position.

Bokuto put the ball up and sent it to the other side. Kuroo of course got the ball and passed it to Kenma who was ready to get it. He sent to Lev hoping he would hit it which he did. The game went by pretty quickly with Nekoma winning both sets. As they crowded around Kenma looked around for Kuroo who usually gave them a pep talk but couldn't find him. He looked in the crowd but couldn't find him. "That's odd..." Kenma thought to himself then he realized that Bokuto was gone too. "Oh... They already left?" he thought to himself once again. He looked around the gym full of people talking and laughing. Kenma felt tears staining his cheeks because of him getting overwhelmed. Kuroo wasn't there to stand beside him and his phone was in the locker room. 

As 10 to 15 minutes passed Akashi noticed Kenma on edge so he walked over and rubbed his back. "Why don't you go see if Bokuto and Kuroo are in the locker room. If they then tell them to get their asses out here and if not grab your phone and we can sit outside ok?" Akashi said. Since Akashi had to deal with Bokuto 24/7 he realized how much someone could be affected by being in a room full of people he isn't comfortable with not saying Kenma wasn't comfortable around the team. Kenma was comfortable with the team but he definitely didn't think he would go to them about his problems. 

Kenma walked up to the door to the locker room and he heard faint whines and moans you would have to be right there to hear them. Kenma slowly opened the door and slowly made his way to the entrance tearing up slightly. He went to the door of the locker room and heard, "Oh Kuroo... oh yea right there... oh fuck..." Kenma knew that was Bokuto and he had no idea what was going on, he assumed they were just massaging each other's backs like bros. He opened the door and his eyes widened as he stared at the image in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma sees a sight he never ever expected to see. He makes a decision he knows will affect his and Kuroos relationship greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does include smut so please don't read if you are uncomfortable with that type of content. I was bored so I decided to make another chapter. A reminder that I have 3 chapters completed on my Wattpad (WinterCherry9) so if you want to read ahead you can find it there! I hope you are enjoying the series so far, I'm kind of getting the hand of doing chapter based stories so I'm thinking of doing this more often. Sorry for the long message enjoy the actual story!

Kenma stared at the scene in front of him. Bokuto was up against the lockers with Kuroo making out with him. His eyes teared up as he watched the scene unfold. Bokuto opened his eyes at the right moment and stared at Kenma. Kuroo continued to kiss his neck but when Bokuto pushed him away that's when Kuroo realized they fucked up. He slowly looked away at the surprised Kenma who was shaking and tearing up more. Kuroo and Bokuto bit their lips before looking at Kenma. 

"Hm... Kenma~ Why don't you join us~?" Bokuto said pushing Kuroo off of him. Kuroo smirked slightly knowing that he and Kenma haven't had sex yet but they had the occasional make-out sessions and he put hickeys on him but that was about it.

Kenmas eyes widened and he just continued to stand there not really sure what to say. He didn't know if he should take the offer knowing that Kuroo cheated on him. "If Bokuto-san fucks me then he took my virginity meaning Kuroo will never get that pleasure..." Kenma thought still standing there looking at the two. Tears were falling off of his face in small clear puddles on the floor. Kenma bit his lip listening to the way they were talking, it was almost like they were drunk. 

"Yea Kenma~ Join us~" Kuroo added slowly walking up to the smaller male. Kenma put his arm out to stop him. 

"I-..." Kenma started and was just trying to make an excuse on why he couldn't join but he gave in and stared at the two before looking down and removing his arm. "Just... just be gentle..." he said looking at the two. Bokuto whined "But that's no fun!" he said. Kuroo grumbled "If he wants us to be gentle we have to be gentle Bokuto," Kuroo said glaring up at Bokuto. Bokuto gulped slightly "Fine... Fine..." Bokuto and Kuroo got to work after Kenma nodded at the two of them giving them his permission. 

Bokuto stood behind Kenma and started kissing the back of his neck while Kuroo and Kenma made out. Kenma had his hands on Kuroos's chest letting them explore his boyfriend's masculine build while Bokuto sucked hickeys on the back of his neck. Kuroo and Kenma pulled away while Kuroo took off his shirt and Bokuto took off his pants. Kuroo got down on his knees and started to take off Kenmas boxers. Kenma looked back at Bokuto and they made out while Bokuto grinded against his ass trying to get him to be a little harder for his dear Kuroo. Kenma was making soft whines and groans as the two did their thing. 

Kuroo put his mouth around the other length and started sucking softly while Bokuto stuck two fingers into Kenma to start out. Kenma let out a loud moan and panted gripping onto Kuroos shoulders tightly. Bokuto bit his lip and moaned softly as he jerked off along with Kuroo. Kenma was getting a little overwhelmed but it was fine. Bokuto added another finger as his thrusts got harder. He was spreading out his fingers stretching the other out as much as he could. 

Bokuto smirked "Kenma~ Can I?~," he asked in a seductive growl in Kenmas ear. Kenma trembled slightly and looked down shaking his head yes. Kuroo just continued to feed off of Kenma with Kenmas length halfway down his throat. 

Kenma gasped slightly as Bokuto pulled out his fingers and inserted his erected length. He thrust in and out of the smaller male softly before eventually getting faster and faster. Because of Bokuto thrusting into Kenma so hard, he was thrusting into Kuroos mouth making him gag and enjoy himself even more. 

A few moments later Kenma let out a loud moan while saying, "I am... I'm close!... oh.. oh god Bokuto~!" 

Bokuto smirked and started going harder since he was close as well. Kuroo had already come and was just there to taste Kenma. Kenma and Bokuto both finished at the same time with soft moans. Bokuto pulled out after Kuroo got up making Kenma fall into him. Kenma panted heavily as he cuddled Kuroo and started shaking. Bokuto nervously laughed before checking out of there. 

Kenma looked up at Kuroo tearing up. He got up and grabbed his sweatpants and sweatshirt before walking against the wall out of the locker room. 

"Wait Kenma...!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo knows he made a mistake. But will Kenma forgive him this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! I hope you guys are enjoying this ^^ Comment which ship I should do a fanfiction for next, it can be from any anime.

Kenma walked out of the locker room with tears streaming down his face. Kuroo got his clothes on and ran after him. Because of how slow Kenma was walking it didn't take much for Kuroo to catch up. 

"Kenma wait!... p-please... Let me explain!" Kuroo pleaded. Kenma just kept walking ignoring the other completely. "F-fine.." he said rolling his eyes then walking away to his own house. Kenma walked inside his house and started crying. He slid down his door and just broke down not knowing what to do with himself. He was convinced that Kuroo didn't love him anymore since he didn't stop Bokuto from taking his virginity. 

Kenma slowly stood up finding a bottle of some type of alcohol. He opened it drank every bit until he couldn't get any more out. Kenma stood by the sink and threw up a lot. 

Kuroo on the other hand was at a bar drinking down his own pain. He felt like shit for cheating on Kenma. The boy didn't deserve it. Kenma never did anything wrong in his life and what did Kuroo do? Punish him for absolutely nothing. Kuroo accidentally called Kenma right as a girl came over and began making out with him. Kenma answered thinking that Kuroo was calling to say they have broken up but he was disgustingly surprised hearing the kissing sounds on the other side of the phone. 

"Did you call me just to explain how many people you can get to fucking date you!?" Kenma screamed into the phone. Kuroo pushed the girl off of him and walked out of the bar. 

"No it's not like that I didn't mean to call you baby!" he said with a hiccup. Kenma coughed and drank the rest of the alcohol he found and started throwing up in the sink more. He hung up the phone with Kuroo and went to the bathroom. He found a blue hair dye that he bought a while back and used it dying the blonde parts of his hair blue. He just stayed in the bathroom sobbing wanting his baby back. 

Kuroo made his way to Kenmas' house because he was so worried about him. When he opened the door it was dark black and no signs of if Kenma was ok or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma both got wasted that night not knowing what else to do to drown their pain. Kuroo goes to Kenmas house and couldn't believe what it was he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me so long to write and I have no idea why. I am no longer going to be posting on Wattpad unless someone on there convinces me not to. Nobody reads the story on there so what's the point.

Kuroo's eyes widened when he looked into the house. There was a slightly empty bottle of alcohol on the floor and blue dye was plastered all over the wall. He slowly walked in seeing Kenma in the kitchen throwing his guts up. He wasn't doing very well. He thought if he threw up enough he would be as skinny as Kuroo probably wanted him to be. He dyed the blonde parts of his hair a dark blue and the rest of it stayed black. Kenma stumbled out of the kitchen and smiled at Kuroo. He ran over and jumped into his arms. 

"You came back!" he said forgetting that he was the one who left Kuroo in the first place. Kenma kissed all over his face as Kuroo held him close. He was a little surprised. "How was your make-out session? You have been cheating on me a lot haven't you?" Kenma said making Kuroo even more surprised. He took another drink of his drink before he gagged feeling like he was going to throw up again. Kuroo hurried to the bathroom where Kenma started sobbing. This was all too much for the tiny boy in blue. He buried his face into Kuroos's chest after he threw up. Kuroo was devastated that he was the reason Kenma was in this state. 

"I'm sorry baby... it's going to be ok..." he said picking the smaller boy up. He took him to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. Kenma just kept crying. He was broken because he lost his best friend. Some people may think he is being dramatic but Kenma and Kuroo were best friends throughout their school life the boyfriends in highschool. Kuroo was supposed to be the one who would always stay loyal, but he wasn't. As Kuroo laid there in bed he knew he messed up. He knew this wasn't going to change and Kenma was pissed at him. He knew this was not a good situation at all. 

The sun was rising but the black-haired boy was unable to sleep. He was holding the smaller male in his arms. Kenma was shaking and wouldn't stop. Nothing was ok. Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a short chapter I kind of rushed myself to get it written I promise the next one will be longer. I am going to continue working on my YurioOtabek fanfic so I may not post anything for a while.


	5. ~Update~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update/notice

Hi readers! Sorry for not posting for a while. I made a new Wattpad account because I like posting on more than one platform, The Wattpad is the same username. Well I'm going to be putting a new story on there soon about Kageyama and Hinata, ill also put it here. I will update my KuroKen one tonight or maybe tomorrow but it will be up before February 22nd I promise. Thanks for reading and i hope you have a fantastic day! Also sorry for the continuous name change I couldn't find one that i liked until the one i currently have. 

~ staxmix


	6. Chapter 5/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma slowly fix up their relationship but what happens when a new obstacle gets in their way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. I have so many ideas for fanfics but I cant seem to just write them all down at once which is understandable. I love writing and I'm always thinking about a story. After I update this I'm going to be posting a new series I'm working on, on my new Wattpad account.

Kuroo held Kenma close as he sat up slowly. He looked at Kuroo and couldn't believe that he was actually there. The orange and yellow light filled the room causing Kenmas hand to go up to his temple to block the light that was blinding him. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at Kuroo.

"Why are you here...?" he asked softly, Kuroo sat up and looked at the black and blue haired boy beside him.

"You got drunk so I was taking care of you so I could make sure you didn't do anything else dumb kitten," Kuroo said kissing the others forehead. They technically didn't break up so Kuroo could love on Kenma all he wanted too. Kenma just let him being to tired to stop him. He had a horrible headache and he was sore. He knew this wasnt a good way to respond to when life sucks but that's the first thing that went to his mind. He just did what his own father does. When his parents got into a fight his dad just drank down the pain and it seemed to work pretty well. Kenma slowly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to throw up some more. Kuroo followed him and held his hair back while rubbing his back. He sighed and hated seeing Kenma this messed up. Once Kenma was finished emptying himself he walked to the kitchen and looked at Kuroo.

"Can you cook something? I'm kind of hungry," He small male said softly. Kuroo bit his lip and smiled softly kissing the others head and going to the stove to cook him some eggs and toast. Once the food was finished Kuroo put the meal on two plates and set them on the table. Kenma leaned against Kuroo as they ate still in love with the rooster head. 

"Are you ok Kitten? I mean after yesterday?" Kuroo asked looking down at Kenma, Kenma shook his head. "My ass hurts and I have a major hangover," he said softly while finishing his eggs. He didn't like how the toast was cooked so he just pushed it away deciding not to eat it. He put his arms around Kuroo and closed his eyes honestly ready to fall asleep once again. He was close to actually doing so but he didn't. He just rested his eyes softly and yawned stealing the heat Kuroo was radiating. Kenma knew he wasnt going to be able to stay mad at Kuroo for long especially if he wasnt feeling up to being mad at him. He honestly didn't know what was causing him to be this calm but he knew it wasn't going to last long. Kuroo finished his meal not long after Kenma. He got up and picked up the smaller male as well. He smiled at him and kissed his neck softly not enough to leave a mark though. He laid down on the couch putting Kenma on top of them so that they could cuddle. Kenma put on their movie. The movie that the two of them has seen hundreds of times together but neither of them could get enough of it. They two of them laid there staring intensely at the TV before they both sighed softly and Kuroos exhaustion got the best of him. Kenma let a small smile slip through his chapped lips as he laid down on Kuroos chest. The two of them laid there in perfect harmony feeding off of each others warmness like they were desperate for the others love. It was cringe how much they needed each other but it was true.


	7. ~not a new chapter~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just gonna be a slight ramble.

~Hello readers! Im very happy that people are actually reading it on here! I was very cautious about writing this story but ya know i guess its going well. I am very very sorry for not updating in a while life has been hectic for me. I have basketball games every other day and im still in school so it makes it extremely hard to update. Im going to be pausing both of my stories so i can focus on writing something for a contest thing i am really interested in. Im sorry if this annoys anyone or makes you not want to read the fanfic. I promise i will update more when im less busy. I hope all of you remember that there is someone in this world who loves you are im extremely proud of each and every one of you. I hope you have a fantastic day/night/afternoon or whatever wherever you are when you are reading this. Bye guys and i hope you are enjoying this series!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for not updating i promise i will update more after basketball is over! I know i am just repeating myself on both stories just bare with me please.


End file.
